


Unwell

by kiefercarlos



Series: Pepperony Fics [8]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 03:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16966980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiefercarlos/pseuds/kiefercarlos
Summary: ONE-SHOT:Pepper's got sick and Tony has to deal with it.





	Unwell

Tony was in the lab when his music went off suddenly. "Sir, Miss Potts has returned home." Jarvis announced and Tony put down the welder. "Pepper's home? She shouldn't be home. What's the time J?" Tony asked confused, because he knows he can lose track of time, but he is sure he's not lost that much since seeing Pepper off this morning.

"It is ten minutes past one in the afternoon sir. My scans suggest that Miss Potts may be unwell." Jarvis explained and Tony took the face mask off and headed for the door. "Pepper's never unwell." He says and practically runs from the room.

Concerned he races out of the lab and heads upstairs. He found Pepper sitting in the kitchen rummaging around in the cupboards. "Pep you're home early. You doing okay?" He asked as she sighed heavily, sitting down and taking the two ibuprofen she's found. "I'm just feeling a little off today." She mumbles before she takes the tablets and swallows them down with some water.

"You don't look great Pep." He comments as nicely as he can and puts an arm around and she instinctively leans into her. "Come on, let's put you to bed, you can rest up." He says, somehow surprising himself. "I've got work I need to finish, there's meetings I need to prepare for." She argues and groans as Tony helps her to her feet. "You are doing nothing but going to bed. Your workload can wait. I'll handle it." He says slowly as he almost carries her to the bedroom.

By the time they get there, most of the fight has gone out of Pepper and when she sits down on the bed, she sighs heavily and drops backwards. Tony holds in the smirk as he leans down and pulls her shoes off and without even undressing he watches her crawl up the bed. He knows she'd go mental if she thought about the mess she'll make of her dress, but that's not his concern. He can buy her a new one.

He moves around to the head of the bed and watches her for a couple of seconds. "I'll be back to check in on you in a little bit." He says softly and leans over to place a kiss to her brow and he moves to stand in the doorway and watches her for a few minutes. "Cool the room down and dim the lights." He orders and Jarvis does as he's instructed. "Keep an eye on her for me Jay, and get me a hold of Pepper's calendar, then route a call through to her assistant." Tony orders as he heads for the kitchen and then gets himself a cup of coffee.

"Miss Daley has instructed me to tell you that she is rearranging meetings for Miss Potts and that she will send all work in your direction." Jarvis announces, so Tony assumed that Samantha Daley is probably pretty busy right now, so he won't push to talk to her. He remembers the amount of work Pepper had when she was his assistant.

"Okay, I'm going to head down to the lab and get this work done." Tony says refilling his coffee and heading for the stairs. "Order in anything you think will be beneficial for Pep's recovery and then notify me when she's awake." Tony says already thinking about the work ahead of him. "Certainly sir." Jarvis replies as Tony gets to the lab and buckles down. The things he'll do for love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. How you enjoyed. Kudos and Comments much appreciated.


End file.
